This disclosure relates generally to network management and management of devices over a network. More than ever, a variety of devices in any number of disparate applications and uses, from components of cars to medical monitoring equipment, are coupled to, and exchange information over, networks. Such devices may include instrumentation allowing, for example, collection and communication, through the network, of information related to operation of the device or its components. Furthermore, remote communication to the device, or between devices, may also be utilized, for example, in providing updates, remote monitoring or control, coordination, or for many other reasons and uses.
For example, in what has come to be termed the “Internet of Things”, devices such as vehicles, appliances, and any number of other types of items, may be instrumented with sensors, electronics, software, interfaces, etc., allowing collection and exchange of data over the Internet and other networks.
There are known technologies, in various fields, that include collection of data, including sensor data, for use in identifying and alerting or responding to conditions relating to devices or other entities.
Some technologies attempt to address problems related to location and activity identification. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,560,094, entitled, “System and method for identifying and analyzing personal context of a user” includes the use of various types of sensor data to deduce, with certain degrees of confidence, context information about a user, such as location, identity and activity. The sensor data can include data from external sensors as well as data from sensors embedded in a mobile communication device.
Other technologies attempt to address audio or visual problems, such as constructing or directing views, etc. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,754,925, entitled, “Audio source locator and tracker, a method of directing a camera to view an audio source and a video conferencing terminal” uses data from at least two different types of sensors to locate an audio source, such as in a video conferencing context.
Other technologies are generally related to batteries, such as technologies directed to conserving or improving battery life. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,929,772, entitled, “Low power, high resolution automated meter reading and analytics”, is directed to problems including improving battery life performance in end devices in resource monitoring systems, including sensor interfaces in end devices configured to communicate with multiple types of sensors. Such sensors can include 3-wire Automatic Meter Reading (AMR) sensors, Hall effect sensors, reed switch sensors, pulses sensors, and magneto-resistive sensors. Generally, different duty cycles may be utilized in the end devices, relating to power usage associated with sensor data collection and usage, to conserve battery life associated with the end device.
Sensor technologies have been developed that are directed to car batteries, in particular. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,640,845, entitled, “Temperature-raising device and temperature-raising method for in-car battery”, discusses use of a temperature sensor installed around an in-car battery, to obtain car battery temperature data in connection with use of a car battery heater system.
Various sensor and alert technologies exist in the context of vehicles. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 9,919,646, entitled, “Sound, temperature and motion alarm for vehicle occupants and pets”, various types of detectors and sensors are used in connection with a vehicle temperature alarm system. In general, when certain detectors or sensors pick up certain conditions, other detectors may be turned on as a result. This can ultimately lead to a motion detector being turned on, which may sound an alarm upon sensing of motion. Other sensor technologies are specifically associated with detecting drunk driving. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,941,501 is directed to a system that includes preventing start of the vehicle if an alcohol sensor detects a high enough alcohol content by volume in the breath of the would-be driver.
Sensor system technologies also exist for use in medical monitoring. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,907,503, entitled, “Sensor systems and methods of using the same”, is directed to utilization of a selectively positionable sensor system, to sense one or more analytes in a bodily fluid, for use in controlling fluid administration to a patient.